Les hommes de Dumbledore
by gidro
Summary: OS. Harry a tué Voldemort, et depuis, il traque tous les mangemorts en fuite. Aujourd'hui, il est venu chercher Severus Rogue...


Un nouvel OS qui vient s'ajouter aux autres post-poudlard que j'ai déjà écrit.

Et avec deux persos que j'adore, mes deux préférés même. C'est parti !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu ! Cela faisait maintenant sept mois. Sept mois que tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne pouvaient respirer. Du moins, les sorciers honnêtes… Du côté des mangemorts, c'était plutôt la grande débandade.

Lorsque la bataille principale eut lieu, Voldemort avait emmené deux cents mangemorts avec lui. Et à sa mort, quand les combats cessèrent, on dénombra une grosse centaine de captures, et une vingtaine de morts. Les autres étaient parvenus à prendre la fuite à temps.

Et sûrement s'étaient-ils sentis en sécurité, à l'abri dans leurs cachettes. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait pu prévoir qu'Harry Potter surprendrait une nouvelle fois tout le monde. Alors que les journaux l'annonçaient dans son lit d'hôpital, à se remettre de son terrible duel, le Survivant avait quitté Sainte-Mangouste seulement vingt-quatre heures après la mort de Voldemort. Tout le monde cru à une vengeance de mangemorts, d'autant plus que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger avaient également disparus. Mais il n'en était rien. Les trois compères étaient repartis à travers le pays, avec une mission à terminer. La capture des mangemorts en fuite.

Parmi ceux qui avaient échappé aux aurors, on retrouvait bien évidemment tous les proches lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Entre autres : Rogue, Malefoy, Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange… Tous les mangemorts qu'Harry connaissait. Il les avait déjà tous rencontrés au moins deux fois avant l'ultime bataille. Et il ne les laisserai pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Dès la première semaine de traque, les trois Gryffondors capturèrent une vingtaine de mages noirs. Des membres sans importance pour la plupart. Certains n'avaient même pas essayé de fuir. Malgré tout, on pouvait se rendre compte que les chasseurs étaient plutôt bien informés…

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris dura encore trois mois. Leur bilan était incroyable. Sur les quatre vingt mangemorts qui avaient pris la fuite, soixante huit avaient été repris. Mais à partir de là, les trois compagnons eurent d'avantage de difficultés. Ils devaient trouver la trace de mangemorts expérimentés. De ceux qui avaient déjà échappé à leur sort après la première guerre.

Chaque prise leur demandait plusieurs semaines de travail. Pourtant ils n'arrêtaient pas, au contraire, ils redoublèrent d'acharnement. Poussés par tout le ministère et le peuple qui les acclamaient en héros, les trois amis continuèrent leur tache jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que deux mangemorts majeurs en liberté. Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

Et voilà, sept mois étaient déjà passés. Severus leva son verre pour honorer ce jour glorieux où son maître avait été défait. Sept mois passés dans cette cabane miteuse sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Severus Rogue passait ses journées enfermé à lire des livres pour accroître ses connaissances en potion. C'est ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire…

Il savait que bientôt il aurait les trois Gryffondors sur le dos, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Potter le détestait trop pour le laisser tranquille. Saint Potter ne saurait s'arrêter sans avoir livrer l'horrible Rogue à la justice.

A cette pensée, Severus haussa les épaules. Pour l'instant, il ne risquait rien à rester là. Seul Malefoy connaissait son emplacement, mais Severus avait modifié son esprit pour cacher l'information. Il faudrait plusieurs jours aux gens du ministère avant de l'obtenir. Bien assez pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir avant l'arrivée des aurors. Le jour où la Gazette annoncerait la capture de Lucius Malefoy, Rogue devrait partir. Pour l'instant, il restait en place.

Bien décidé à continuer son petit train train, il alla se coucher.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, rien n'annonçait que cette journée allait être différente des précédentes, pourtant Severus aurait juré que quelque chose se tramait. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il déjeuna pourtant normalement, comme il le faisait tous les jours en attendant l'arrivée du journal, la seule chose qui le tienne au courant de l'activité du monde magique. Cependant, l'appétit n'était pas là en cette matinée. Décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas.

A défaut de manger, Severus se contenta donc d'admirer les murs en attendant son journal, mais cette inactivité se transforma très vite en malaise. Peut-être devrait-il fuir maintenant sans se retourner. Son instinct lui soufflait d'agir ainsi, mais il resta assis sur sa chaise bancale, attendant son journal sans ciller.

Quand il entendit l'oiseau arriver, il soupira presque de soulagement. Il paya rapidement le volatile et déplia son exemplaire de la Gazette. Le gros titre ne le surpris même pas. « Lucius Malefoy enfin capturé ! » Etait écrit en gros.

Severus se figea. Fuir. Il devait fuir maintenant et aller très loin, sans laisser de trace. Son appréhension ce matin, et cette nouvelle… Il ne pouvait plus douter à présent.

Son premier réflexe fut de transplaner. Peu importe le matériel et les vivres qu'il allait abandonner là, il en allait de sa vie ! Au bout de la troisième tentative, il du se rendre à l'évidence : quelqu'un avait placé un sort pour l'empêcher de transplaner.

Cette constatation sembla le soulager. Alors qu'une seconde plus tôt, il était encore terrifié à l'idée d'être découvert, le fait qu'il soit fait comme un rat lui enlevai ce poids. Calmement, il se leva et sorti sa baguette, qu'il dirigea vers la porte.

Quelques coups résonnèrent. On frappait à la porte. Severus haussa les sourcils, surpris que les aurors n'aient pas fait sauter tous les murs en même temps. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait à leur place en tout cas, par prudence… Peut-être alors lui restait-il une chance de s'enfuir ?

Les coups se répétèrent mais Severus ne répondait toujours pas. Il avait décidé d'attaquer dès l'ouverture de la porte par l'inconnu qui se contentait de cogner pour l'instant. Il devait se résoudre à attendre.

Comme prévu, la personne finit par se lasser et lança un sort sur la porte qui s'ouvrit d'un coup, déversant un flot de lumière dans la pièce. Mais Severus avait prévu ceci et se tenait dans la partie toujours à l'ombre, l'intrus ne devait pas l'avoir vu. Aussitôt, il lança un sort informulé. Son unique chance de surprendre son ennemi.

Quand l'homme lui renvoya son sort, Severus su qu'il était très mal embarqué, une fois de plus…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de lancer un nouveau sort. Vaguement conscient d'avoir percuté un mur, puis le sol, Severus chercha sa baguette du regard, mais du se résoudre à l'inévitable, il était maintenant désarmé. Fin de la partie.

Déjà résigné à finir sa vie en prison, il leva un regard surpris vers la personne qui l'avait battu en duel avec tant de facilité. Le soleil qui brillait l'empêchait toujours de distinguer son visage, mais quand l'homme referma la porte, Severus écarquilla les yeux. Harry Potter.

Il aurait du s'en douter… Jamais Potter n'aurait envoyé les aurors à sa place, surtout pour la capture du meurtrier de son mentor. Par Merlin, Potter se battait beaucoup mieux que dans ses vieux souvenirs. Déjà cinq longues années depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Cinq ans qu'il ne s'était pas tenu aussi près de Potter. Il l'avait aperçu plus ou moins loin, durant des batailles, et avait entendu parler de lui auprès des autres mangemorts. Il savait que Potter était devenu un très bon combattant, mais Severus devait l'avouer, il avait sous-estimé le gamin. Il le savait maintenant, avec la mort de Voldemort, Potter était bien le plus puissant sorcier du pays.

Son ancien élève maintenant devenu un homme, il devait le reconnaître, rangea la baguette du mangemort dans une de ses poches, et glissa la sienne à sa ceinture. Severus cacha sa surprise ; peut-être pourrait-il tenter quelque chose.

Evitant de trop fixer les baguettes, il reporta son attention sur le visage de Potter. Il s'attendait à de la haine, ou de la joie. Celle de l'avoir enfin à sa mercie. Mais il n'en fut rien, Potter le regardait fixement, sans qu'aucune émotion ne filtre à travers ses yeux habituellement si expressifs.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il simplement.

Décidément, Severus allait de surprise en surprise. Potter était-il définitivement devenu cinglé, ou jouait-il un jeu étrange pour se payer sa tête avant de le livrer ? Dans le doute, il choisit de ne rien répondre. Il en profita pour se relever lentement.

« Vous avez réussit à faire parler cet imbécile de Lucius ! »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Severus espérait qu'Harry lui expliquerai. Il avait toujours été curieux, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir pourquoi son plan avait échoué.

« En fait j'ai fouillé son esprit. Ca a été long, vous l'aviez bien caché, mais comme vous le voyez, j'ai réussit à trouver ce que je cherchais. »

Potter souriait, fier de montrer ses progrès en magie de l'esprit. Et Rogue devait reconnaître une nouvelle fois sa surprise. Pour accomplir ce que Potter avait fait, il fallait être très fort.

« Félicitations. » Cracha-t-il.

Potter sourit encore d'avantage après cette réponse, ce qui redoubla la colère du maître des potions.

« Si nous nous asseyons ? » Proposa Potter en désignant les chaises, pour changer de sujet.

Il ne l'emmenait pas tout de suite dans sa cellule ? Quelle gentillesse ! Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas songer à s'enfuir… A tous les coups, Weasley et Granger se trouvaient dehors à l'attendre. Il allait être obligé de s'asseoir et de l'écouter parler…

D'un pas résigné, il marcha jusqu'à la chaise et s'assit pendant qu'Harry en faisait apparaître une deuxième pour se placer face à lui.

« Je vous ai détesté pendant longtemps, professeur. » Commença le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Et maintenant vous m'aimez ? » Répondit Rogue, plus sarcastique que jamais. « Vous pourrez m'écrire quand je serai à Azkaban si je vous manque trop ! »

Puisqu'il devait supporter Potter, autant mettre ce temps à profit pour être le plus détestable possible ! Mais le jeune homme ri de sa remarque, redoublant la colère du maître des potions.

« Avec le recul, je reconnais que vos remarques acerbes me manquent. Alors je promets que si un jour vous allez en prison, je vous écrirai pour le plaisir de lire votre réponse ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Rogue qui recula sous le choc. Des gestes comme ça faisaient bien plus mal à sa santé que le plus douloureux des Doloris. Cela lui avait rappelé Albus, et les folies qui se cachaient toujours derrières ses clin d'œil. A quoi jouait Potter ?

« Si un jour je vais en prison ? » Répéta Rogue, gardant ses autres réflexions pour lui. Il avait pris un ton détaché, parfait pour la circonstance.

A nouveau, il eu droit à un petit sourire de Potter. Par Merlin, comme il aimerait pouvoir serrer ses mains très fort autour de ce petit cou !

« Pour l'instant, vous n'avez rien de fait de condamnable, la prison n'est donc pas indiquée. »

Potter était devenu un drogué, comme il l'avait toujours dit à Albus ! Il ne voyait que cette explication. Enfin, ça semblait plutôt bon pour lui, mais ça ne coûtait rien, après tout, de continuer dans le sarcasme, si Potter aimait ça…

« Evidemment, je ne suis qu'un mangemort, mage noir, meurtrier, et plus particulièrement, celui qui a tué le grand Albus Dumbledore. Que dois-je faire pour être condamnable ? »

Il s'attendait à un sourire, mais décidément Potter était imprévisible. Il garda son calme pour répondre.

« Pour être condamné, il vous suffirait de commettre un nouveau meurtre. »

Et il sortit la baguette de Rogue qu'il posa sur la table, entre eux deux.

« Vous pouvez la prendre. »

Rogue le fixait avec incrédulité, croyant halluciner. Pour l'occasion, il avait laissé tomber son masque et ses émotions étaient clairement affichées dans ses yeux. Il espérait juste que son visage était encore fermé…

Il aurait volontiers tendu une main pour saisir la baguette, mais il y avait dans l'attitude d'Harry un quelque chose trop… « Dumbledoresque ! » pour qu'il ne se méfie pas avant d'agir. Si Potter était aussi fou qu'il le soupçonnait, alors le moindre petit geste dans sa direction risquait irrémédiablement de lui attirer des problèmes. Avec Albus et Voldemort, il avait une longue expérience des fous, et il savait s'en méfier.

« Expliquez-vous avant que je ne récupère cette baguette et que je ne fasse une bêtise ! » Ordonna-t-il, lassé de réfléchir sur le pourquoi de tout ça.

Le brun désigna le journal du menton.

« Vous n'avez apparemment vu que la couverture… La double page suivante est pourtant si intéressante ! »

Rogue ouvrit le journal d'un coup sec en lançant un regard noir à Potter. Puis quand il posa les yeux sur le gros titre, il releva vivement le journal devant lui pour cacher sa stupéfaction.

SEVERUS, LE MEURTRIER DE DUMBLEDORE, INNOCENTE

_Cinq ans après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, tué par le mangemort Severus Rogue à Poudlard, de nouveaux éléments ont été portés au dossier et innocentent l'ancien professeur. _

_Il aura fallu un procès long de quatre heures pour que son innocence soit reconnue par la haute court. Mais ce temps passé entre témoignages, souvenirs et preuves nous a permit de connaître la vraie histoire de Severus Rogue. La voici. _

_Fin 1995, alors que Rogue travaille toujours à Poudlard tout en espionnant Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres confia une mission à l'un des élèves de l'école : Drago Malefoy. Soucieuse pour la vie de son fils, Narcissa Malefoy demanda à son amis, Severus Rogue, de protéger Drago et de faire la mission à sa place si besoin. Rogue fut alors obligé de prêter un serment inviolable pour conserver sa couverture auprès des mangemorts. Sans le savoir, il venait alors de promettre de tuer Dumbledore._

_Plusieurs mois après cela, il apprit finalement la triste mission de Drago et alla aussitôt en parler au directeur. Dumbledore lui fit promettre de respecter son serment, et de le tuer pour sauver Drago et fortifier sa place au sein des mangemorts. _

_Nous connaissons tous la funeste conclusion de ces évènements… _

_Durant les mois qui suivirent, Rogue aida Harry Potter à trouver et détruire les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort, jusqu'à la bataille où son maître périt. Depuis, l'ancien mangemort aide Harry Potter et ses amis dans la capture des mangemorts en fuite, en leur transmettant des informations. _

Rogue releva la tête, médusé.

« La moitié de ces choses sont fausses ! Je ne vous ai jamais aidé ! » Il leva la voix, comme si cette idée le choquait.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il fallait bien en rajouter un peu ! Je préfère cette version à la vérité. »

Severus secoua la tête, ravalant les remarques qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Mais comment ce procès est-il arrivé ? Qui… » Sa question mourut dans sa gorge et il lança un regard scrutateur à Harry. « Vous ! » Murmura-t-il.

« Moi ! » Répondit Harry avec un large sourire.

« Expliquez-vous. »

Harry attendit quelques secondes pour ménager son effet.

« Il y a à peu près deux mois, j'ai trouvé une cachette dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle contenait de nombreux souvenirs. Des discussions avec vous uniquement. »

« Toujours en train de fouiner, Potter. » Marmonna Rogue.

« J'espérais mettre la main sur une information pour vous retrouver et vous envoyer en prison. » Continua Harry. « Mais très vite, j'ai compris qu'Albus les avait laissés derrière lui pour une autre raison. Il était le seul à savoir à qui vous étiez fidèle, et il savait qu'il allait mourir en vous laissant seul et accusé. J'ai inventé la suite pour expliquer les années suivantes de manière un peu plus glorieuse…Après tout, vous avez été un mangemort comme les autres depuis 5 ans, puisque vous ne pouviez plus servir d'espion… »

Rogue se releva vivement et pointa un doigt accusateur vers Harry.

« Je n'ai pas été un mangemort comme les autres ! » Cria-t-il.

« Bonne réponse ! » Sourit Harry. « Voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré mentir plutôt que d'entrer dans des détails sur votre manière de rester parmi les mangemorts pendant cinq ans. Les gens préfèrent les espions. Surtout quand c'est moi qui l'affirme ! »

Rogue lui lança un regard méfiant.

« Je ne vous traiterai pas d'arrogant, si c'est ce que vous attendez. Je ne suis pas si prévisible ! »

« Bien joué… » Concéda Harry, un peu déçu. « Et puis une autre chose m'a poussée à mentir. » Reprit-il plus sérieusement. « J'ai dit un jour à Scrimgeour que j'étais l'homme de Dumbledore. Je sais à présent qu'il en avait un deuxième, et je suis persuadé que si j'avais eu ces souvenirs plus tôt, vous auriez accepté d'être mon espion. »

Rogue aurait préféré aller à Azkaban que de l'avouer, mais il était très fier d'entendre ça, même si ça sortait de la bouche de Potter. « L'homme de Dumbledore ». Oui, il avait toujours pensé qu'il l'était. Le directeur était le seul au sein de l'Ordre ou de l'Ecole à lui faire entièrement confiance, le seul qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Quand à savoir s'il aurait espionné pour Potter, par Merlin il y avait réchappé et ne voulait même pas se poser la question !

« Alors je suis libre. » Annonça-t-il doucement. C'était juste une constatation qu'il s'était faite à voix haute, mais Harry répondit quand même.

« Mieux que ça, un héros. » Et il lui refit cet horrible clin d'œil.

Rogue n'aurait pas su dire s'il était encore plus fier ou révulsé à cette idée. Il se contenta de fixer Harry sans savoir quoi répondre.

« On va pouvoir être amis ! On sera des super héros ! » Continua Harry en se relevant.

Rogue faillit faire une crise cardiaque mais le grand sourire moqueur d'Harry le rassura. Merlin merci, cet imbécile de Gryffondor se moquait de lui. Et il préférait ça plutôt que d'être ami avec Potter.

« Allé on s'embrasse ! » Annonça Potter en tendant les bras vers lui.

Cette fois Severus n'hésita pas à se saisir de la baguette pour la pointer aussitôt sur Harry.

« Je choisit Azkaban ! » Prévint-il alors qu'Harry approchait, menaçant.

« D'accord ! » Lâcha le brun en riant ouvertement. Il leva les bras pour que Rogue arrête de s'inquiéter, et retourna auprès de la table pour attraper le journal. « Mais regardez en page 4. Ils m'ont nommé directeur de l'école, et je cherche justement un professeur de potions… »

Une seconde plus tard et encastré dans le mur, Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop brusque.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

FIN

J'espère que ça a plu !


End file.
